The present invention generally relates to variable power telescope sights for firearms or the like, particularly to after-market attachments to such variable power telescope sights and specifically to apparatus for attachment to the adjustment ring of such variable power telescope sights.
Many telescope sights have adjustable magnification from 3x to 9x, for example, to allow targets to be magnified according to the distance of the hunter to the target. Adjustment of the telescope sight is accomplished by turning an adjustment ring adjacent the ocular end of the sight. Prior to the present invention, adjustment was typically accomplished by pinching the ring between two fingers, such as the thumb and forefinger, and rotating the ring thereby. It can then be appreciated, for example, that if it was desired to adjust the magnification of the scope while aiming (for example, when a target comes into view), it was necessary to release one hand (typically the hand including the trigger finger) from the rifle (or other firearm), rotate the adjustment ring with the free hand, and after adjustment place the hand back in firing position on the rifle. This is relatively time consuming and does not allow the rifle to be quickly fired after adjustment. It can also be appreciated that the target is often moving so that the magnification desired may change with movement of the target.
Thus, a need exists for a method which allows adjustment of the scope adjustment ring while the hand remains on the firearm or the like and particularly while the finger of the hand remains adjacent to the trigger of the firearm for actuation thereof. Additionally, a need exists for an attachment to existing scope adjustment rings to carry out such method which can be added to existing variable power telescope sights without modification allowing removal from the variable power telescope sights when use thereof is not needed or desired.